1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the measurement of the volume or weight of a successively conveyed lengthy body, and particularly to a method of measuring distances from a sensor or sensors to various points on the surface of a successively conveyed lengthy body on a conveyance path and calculating a sectional area thereby obtaining the volume or weight of the body per unit length. The present invention further relates to a method of measuring distances from sensors to the surfaces of the lengthy dough body which is successively conveyed in the production of bread or confectionery products, calculating the sectional area of the body, and then calculating the volume or weight of the body without using any conventional mechanical method.
2. Description of Prior Art
The measurement of the weight of a body which is successively conveyed has conventionally been made by various methods, for instance, a balance method, a spring expansion and compression method, and a strain meter method. Apparatuses using these methods are disposed midway of a conveyor by which a body to be measured is carried, and weight measurements per unit length of the body are integrated to obtain the weight value of the body of a required length.
These mechanical methods have proved to be satisfactory, to a certain extent, when a powdery or granular material is conveyed. However, none of them could attain accurate measurements because the torque in the conveying direction caused by the conveyance of the material influences the measurement of the weight. Further, it is theoretically impossible for these methods to measure a lengthy rigid body.
Japanese Patent Early-Publication (KOKAI TOKKYO KOHO) No. 14128/85 teaches an apparatus for measuring the weight of massive substance, in which an X-ray generator and aligned X-ray linear sensors are oppositely disposed. The massive substance to be measured is moved relative to the X-ray generator and the X-ray linear sensors detect the X-rays transmitted through the massive substance thereby computing the weight of the massive substance. This apparatus is based on a theory that the amount of transmitted X-rays depends on the mass of substance through which X-rays are transmitted, so that rapid and accurate measurement is expected. There is no teaching in this prior art publication that the apparatus can also be used in the measurement of lengthy bodies. Again, a specially designed cover is required to protect the X-ray generator from the leakage of X-rays, and X-ray linear sensors should also be disposed underneath the massive substance in alignment. Furthermore, in view of safety, the apparatus of the prior art is not applicable to the measurement of food, for example, dough or confectionery.